Absolute Redemption
Absolute Redemption is a single player mod for Half-Life that continues the story of Gordon Freeman. It was originally released as Redemption. Storyline Half-life: Absolute Redemption places the player as Gordon Freeman in a post-''Half-Life'' but pre-''Half-Life 2'' world where he has accepted employment from the mysterious G-Man. The game begins with a small but important segment giving some background information to the player. Chapters ''Chapter 1: Home is where the Heart is'' An ancient text stated that Xen would be overrun by another alien race known as the Zan, who would cause the second rebirth of the Nihilanth, crushing Xen and removing from them their lifeblood, or knowledge. However, this text also stated that when this portal was opened, a human called "Freeman" would come to Xen and free the "Telnorps", captured by Xen forces from the Zan, which would close the portal. After this intro video, the player finds themselves in the office of the G-Man at an unknown location manned by Black Mesa Research Facility staff, where they are briefed on their mission: find the sacred Telnorps and return them to Xen. the G-Man explains that when he contracted people to "refine Xen Mineral Reserves", the contractors took "liberties" which resulted in the Telnorps, among other unknown artifacts, being removed from Xen and sold to the public. G-Man explains that the three Telnorps are scattered across the world, with one being deep within a monastery high in the Himalayan Mountains, the second on display in an amusement park, and the third in the possession of self-acclaimed entrepreneur Fabio Geussetelli, inside his import/export warehouse. After his speech, he dismisses Gordon and enters his private office, at which time control of Gordon is given to the player. ''Chapter 2: Himalayan Madness'' After Gordon leaves the room, security gives him an HEV Mark VI hazard suit, arms him with some weapons, and teleports him. Gordon is first teleported to Stonehenge by mistake. After this, Gordon is shipped to a destination high in the Himalayan Mountains. Here the player must fight their way through some of Fabio Geussetelli's private soldiers, treacherous climbing, and freezing waters to get to the entrance of the hidden monastery. Here, it appears that female assassins have executed the monks, and they attempt to stop Gordon from stealing the Telnorp. Upon killing the assassins and retrieving the Telnorp, Gordon fights his way through a small system of caves and catacombs to get to the extraction point. Upon arriving at the extraction point, the Gordon finds a parting gift from Fabio Geussetelli waiting for him; a small AH-64 Apache Combat Helicopter, which Gordon must avoid, jumping into a portal to escape. ''Chapter 3: Fun times at the Carn'evil'' The player sees a small cut scene in space where a Sat-Com 3 redirects him to the location of the second Telnorp. After Gordon arrives at the park, he finds the G-Man awaiting his arrival, who updates him and allows him to proceed inside the park. Inside, Gordon meets Boris, the Russian equivalent of Barney. Boris tells Gordon that the park has been evacuated and says that the problem in the park is a "flying saucer" that has a different marking than the rest of the Xen artifacts. Inside the park are multiple rides that Gordon may go on, including a small roller coaster (Mission to Xen), a Ferris wheel, a merry-go-round, a swan boat ride, a large slide, and some smaller attractions. The park also includes a zoo (housing some cut Half-Life creatures), in which Gordon sees the Telnorp, a 'Gib a Geek' stall, a Snark Shooting Range, and a few food stands and bathrooms. Gordon also finds a battery generator and water taps that can quickly heal him to full health. After Gordon finds the saucer, he must activate the controls inside, causing a power failure inside the park, which results in aliens quickly overwhelming the park. Most of the security detail dies or are fatally wounded. As Gordon works his way through the ruins, he sees the Telnorp released by a lamppost that has been toppled by a Gargantua. After this, Gordon works his way through the park to escape. ''Chapter 4: You Buy/Trade/Sell? Well, we reclaim'' A new cut scene appears where the G-Man appears talking to one of Fabio Geussetelli's men over a laptop. There are subtle hints that the G-Man is double-crossing Gordon, only using him to get the three Telnorps into Fabio Geussetelli's private collection. Next, the player sees a truck delivering a crate to Fabio Geussetelli's Import/Export Warehouse, which is the location of the final Telnorp. Gordon breaks out of a crate on the truck, and infiltrates the facility, overriding the security and fighting through a large detachment of Fabio Geussetelli's private army. Working his way through the warehouse, Gordon passes through large traps and a maze-like building layout to release the third and final Telnorp. Upon reaching the roof for extraction, Gordon finds himself delayed by technical difficulties and as the player waits, the Apache Attack Helicopter from the Himalayas attacks. After downing the chopper, Gordon finds out that Fabio Geussetelli has destroyed Sat-Com 3 and the player must find his way to the garage to find a vehicle to escape the complex with. After a difficult elevator ride, the player finds an old military Jeep and escapes to a local safehouse. Another cut scene plays where the G-Man speaks once again with a man representing Fabio Geussetelli, who is a bit irate after finding out that the G-Man used him to accomplish Gordon's objectives. Gordon receives a small compliment on his efficiency and the scene changes once again. ''Chapter 5: There and back... Again'' The player regains control over Gordon as he leaves a bathroom, after having taken a 'relief break'. Inside the safe house Gordon can do things such as make toast and watch television. Eventually, another Boris opens a room where Gordon can get their guns back, as well as ammo from the lockers. After acquiring the weapons and ammo, Gordon proceeds topside to an abandoned warehouse where the G-Man congratulates him once again on a mission well done. Then, after a few brief words, Gordon is teleported to Xen, where he finds himself in a chamber similar to the one before the Gonarch's lair. After crawling topside, Gordon finds the portal between Xen and Zan as well as some minions from Zan. Climbing a few cliffs and exploring several caves, Gordon finds storage box holding the Telnorps, which when released, close the portal and float underground. Following them, Gordon finds them floating over some stands in the cave that the player arrived in. When activated, the Telnorps create a portal in the center of the room. Gordon can enter it to return to Earth, and seal the portal between Xen and Zan forever. Characters * Gordon Freeman * The G-Man * Gina Cross * Barney Calhoun * Boris Enemies *Fabio Geussetelli's private soldiers *Security guard *Boris *Black Ops *Headcrab *Zombie *Vortigaunt *Alien Grunt *Snark *Gonarch *Gargantua *Alien Controller *Bullsquid *Barnacle *Tentacle *Flocking Floater *Kingpin *Chumtoad *Mr. Friendly Trivia *The mod was included in the original retail version of Counter-Strike. *The Xen invasion idea was partially reused for Half-Life 2. *The storyline in the mod is continued in a further Maverick mod, Drug Barons,'' ''which saw Gordon, Barney, Eli and Kleiner attempting to escape the retaliation of Giucatelli's militia. The mod ends on a cliffhanger when Barney seemingly shoots Eli for insulting him just as they are on the verge of safety. External links * *Absolute Redemption on PlanetPhillip Category:GoldSrc mods